


Protective

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: After Ian getting help, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, based on spoilers and such, possible like end of season 5 this could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey yelling at fiona for not taking care of Ian after he comes home crying, and he is super protective and stuff. Also if you could make Fiona really bitchy and Ian being really clingy to Mickey that would be awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best !
> 
> Enjoy :)

Luck wasn't something that was handed out. It was a toss up and came once in a lifetime, especially to a Milkovich. He'd been so unlucky lately with Ian leaving and Ian being ill and now he'd lost the draw of taking Ian home.

Mostly because of the fact that he couldn't keep routine or share feelings, or love, or be a decent human being- but that's besides the point, Routine was the best way for Ian to get better. but that didn't happen in the southside. Especially at the Milkovich house hold.

Hookers coming and going as they pleased, guns and joints laying about, well hiding away from Terry and trying not to get murdered. Everyday was put towards survival even if that meant a shit storm was mid tornado.

So that's why Mickey didn't fight with Fiona to take Ian home. To his real home with his siblings, familiarity and love. Because Mickey felt with just his luck something would go just horribly wrong.

So letting him go with Fiona was one of the hardest things he's ever done. Watching the mildly drugged boy get tugged away from his arms, barely able to plant a kiss atop the boys head and flash a weary smile back at him as he walked up the Gallagher steps and into the house.

Fiona promised that Mickey could come see him whenever but the way Lip looked at him from 2 feet away which silently told him to stay away. As much as he didn't want to be afraid of the kid, he was.

He hasn't seen Ian since and it's almost been a whole week. He swore to himself to go over there but chickened out not wanting to ruin the routine Fiona probably already set up for her younger brother. He just sat and stared out to the filled living room full of people that he didn't even know the names of. But if Terry happened to be home no one would be here, including Mickey himself. 

So he just sat and enjoyed the fact that he didn't have his piece of shit father staring down his neck and pushing him to go love up his wife. Ever since he got out of the can that's all he's been doing and Mickey almost tried to knock the guy out with a beer bottle, but once again chickened out. He had no idea what was going on with him lately.

As he took another drag of his cigarette and let the smoke blow peacefully out of his mouth. He heard Yev coo next to Svetlana who was curled up on the couch next to her girlfriend. It honestly annoyed the fuck out of him. How she got so lucky, to come into a family that feeds her and put a roof over her head and gets to cuddle on the couch with someone she loves. 

It built fury within Mickey so much so he stood up and pushed the chair right over making it fall to cause a loud noise. In which everyone turned to look at him and Yev started crying.

"Oh fuck off!" He spat and turned to head into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer off the counter and popped the lid off only to down it. 

There were only little mumbles coming from the living room and every so often he could feel eyes on him. He finally just tuned his back fully away from them and stared at the wall trying to make himself not get caught up in his emotions. Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes and taking deep breathes. Then someone started banging on the door.

"Will someone answer the fucking door. Fuck" he yelled and he heard someone quickly get up and answer it.

"Is-is Mickey here?" A choked up yet sweet voice echo'd through the house. The one whore who opened the door didn't even have time to say yes before Mickey was pushing his way through over to the door. 

The sight wasn't anything he'd expected. Ian standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and sweat pants and no shoes. His cheeks were bright red and tears streamed down his face. The minute he saw Mickey though Ian instantly jumped at Mickey, embraced him and started sobbing once again.

"Jesus Ian" Mickey whispered but held the boy just as close as he wanted him too.  
"I've missed you so much!" He cried and Mickey didn't know what to say but just keep holding him.  
"Fiona is crazy. She is so demanding and out of control."

Guilt suddenly coursed through Mickeys body "i-I've been meaning to come over I've just been busy.." He lied

"It's okay. It's okay I'm here now. I'll stay here now."Ian said,now his mood less upset and more happier.

"Hey man I should at least take you home, make sure Fiona knows you're okay."   
"She's being a bitch! Just let me stay here!" Ian shouted and Mickey winced.  
"Hey! did she do anything to hurt you or something!?"  
"Yeah! She wouldn't let me see you!"  
"That's it?"  
"I hate her a lot. And she knows it."  
"Ian-"  
"Do you got any food I'm starving?!" Ian said pushing passed Mickey.  
"Is Fiona fucking letting you eat?" And just Ian stayed quiet.   
"Jesus christ. Okay let's just go over there and see what's going on alright?!" Mickey announced.  
"no no please. I don't like it there you have to keep me here" He pleaded desperately looking like he was about to start the water works again and Mickey had to mentally remind himself 'patience'.

"Ian it's not healthy for you here."  
"You don't want me here!"   
"Ian that's not-"  
"You don't want me anymore! You hate me for what I am!"   
"God fuck no. I don't Ian. I really give a shot man and I just want the best for you."

Ian didn't say anything just hiccups with his leftover sobs. Mickey knew everyone inside was listening and it amazed him how much it didn't bother him, he wanted them all to listen to hear Ian need him and for Mickey to be his saving grace. 

"How about I stay over at your place? If you'll let me?"

It took Ian a moment to stop sobbing but he eventually did and nodded looking up at Mickey with big glassy eyes.

Mickey sat Ian down at the table with a glass of water and gave him half of a sandwich Svetlana had made for herself. Then ordered everyone to shut up or get the hell out well Mickey packed a pillow case full of things. Having no idea how long he'd be staying at the Gallaghers if it be 5 minutes or 5 weeks but he packed more than enough for at least the rest of the week.

He left his room and walk up to Ian who had actually drank the whole cup of water and nudged towards him.  
"You ready?"  
Ian swallowed hard "Yeah."

They walked silently over to the Gallagher house, it was the beginning of May but still kind of chilly out so Mickey was glad he gave Ian is his only full arm length sweater. 

Although he really felt the need to hold Ian close, too hold his hand and feel the warmth that was still there. Too know that he could be protected and sheltered. But Mickey knew it was gonna take some time with Ian, figuring out his medications and dosage so he just had to be patient. He needed to do what Ian needed. 

They continued down the sidewalks, Ian's white socks down a dirty brown and his nose a perfect shade of pink. Mostly from all the cry he just did.

The reached the gate of the Gallagher house and Fiona and Debbie came running out.   
"There you are!" Debbie yelled  
" How could you run out like that! Had us worried sick you shithead!" Fiona cursed. Mickey suddenly felt the urge to get in the middle of the conversation well pushing Ian behind him. "if you're so worried fuckin sick about him why the shit did he show up at my door crying his eyes out?!"  
Fiona looked surprised at the comment "I don't know. He was fine this morning and stormed out after breakfast."   
Debbie ignored the fact that Mickey was protecting Ian and went around him to hug Ian tightly.  
"He said he was hungry. You feeding him?"   
"Yeah! Of course I am! I'm doing everything I can."  
"Then why is he acting like-" He stopped himself for a second before Fiona punched him in the face.  
"You sure you're taking care of him because I-i can help..." He mumbled quietly to Fiona only.  
"I promise he's fine here and I would definitely tell you the truth if he wasn't" She replied back just as hushed.

"Mickey's staying the night" Ian stated.  
"Is he now?!"   
"That's what I said."  
"Ian, I don't think-"  
"He's staying!" Ian shouted making Debbie wince and cowar behind Fiona. 

"Are you sure?" Fiona asked, not to Ian but to Mickey.  
"Hey if he wants me here I'll stay by his fuckin side."  
"I don't think he's ready for-"  
"You really think I'm going to take advantage of him?!"  
Fiona shrugged " I don't know! But the state he's in he shouldn't be doing anything."  
"I'm right fucking here!" Ian shouted "And who even cares what I do, it's none of your God damn business"  
"Ian I'm just looking out for you" she tried to reason.  
"Well you're doing a pretty shitty job!"   
"You know what, fine! But pills first and I want you to rest. The doctor said-"  
"Yeah yeah the doctor said. What fucking ever" Ian yelled and grabbed Mickeys hand to lead him inside.

He rushed them both up the stairs and into his shared bedroom. He shut the door and threw Mickeys pillowcase of stuff onto the floor and quickly attached their lips together, knocking the wind out of both of them.

"Missed this so much" Ian breathed and tried to get Mickeys pants undone. But Mickey is a smart guy or at least he'd like to think so. At least smarter than his careless father or annoying brothers, it took a lot for him to break away from Ian but he did it anyways,

"Hey hey why don't we save that for later. Let's go get your pills okay?" Mickey offered carefully.

Ian made a face of unwillingness, his whole body looking like it would let out one loud groan of disapproval "Do we have to?"

"I don't want Fiona to kick me out of here and I'm sure you don't either, so let's get your pills and then we'll fuck around later I swear." 

Ian eyed him "you swear?"  
"Yeah now-fuck, lets get this over with so we can bang later!' 

Ian smiled brightly and slipped out of the room and came back with three small pill bottles that had his name on them. He one of each one at a time and gave them to Mickey to put back into the bathroom.

When Mickey returned to the bedroom after properly putting them on the shelf where Liam wouldn't get them but knew the rest of the Gallaghers could find them he walked back in to Ian curled up in blanket on his bed. 

"Tired huh tough guy?" Mickey chuckled.  
"Mmm 'om 're"  
"What was that mumbles?"  
"Come 'ere" he said a little louder and Mickey just smiled smittenly to himself and crawled into bed under the covers.

"So glad your here" Ian whispered and relaxed his body into Mickeys.  
"Yeah me too. Get some rest."   
"Only if you'll hold me."  
"sure whatever you want ya shithead." 

Mickey waited till he could hear Ian's breath even out and his tense posture relax till he slipped away, just for a moment. He climbed down the stairs and outside onto the porch where he knew he'd find Fiona smoking a cigarette.

"What do you want?!" Fiona snapped well blowing smoke out of her mouth.  
"He's drugged and asleep. You're welcome" He stated and took a seat next to her and lit his own smoke. It wasn't until after his first drag that he caught onto Fiona staring at him "The fuck you staring at?"

"You really give a shit about him."  
He made a grimacing face "I guess."

She didn't say anything else, they both just sat there finishing their smokes in the brisk cold air. Mickey was gonna take one last drag before heading back inside but Fiona said words he'd never though he'd hear her say to him, it was "Thank you."

And in typical Milkovich fashion he replied with "The fuck for?"

She shrugged "I don't know!? For caring about him, for worrying maybe even loving him."

"I think you might be smoking a joint there cause-" but he was cut off by Fiona giving him this look that down right terrified him. She knew, she really knew that he love that boy more than anything else in this shithole of a world. And it almost eased him in a way.

So he stopped talking and put his smoke out by stabbing it into the rotten wooden steps. "Better get inside in case he wakes up."

"You can stay as long as you'd like, just as long as you pitch in a bit" She responded with a half smile. She really was a good person, the Gallagher family didn't know how lucky they were or maybe they didn't, he didn't know.

"I'll stay as long as you get lip to stop with the fucking death stares, I'm not going to hurt Ian. I wouldn't. I could never." The last bit he mumbled a little.

She nodded "yeah I'll tell him to lay off."

"Thanks."  
"No problem."

And he headed back into the house, feeling like luck was maybe on his side for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore and admire Fiona way to much to make her a villain I'm Sorry.


End file.
